Arashi Ogama/Abilities and Powers
Devil Fruit Arashi is the consumer of the Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Zomok, a mythical Zoan devil fruit that allows him to transform into the full and hybrid of Zomok the dragon from Hungarian mythology. This devil fruit gives its user many abilities that make them extremely powerful. Since Zomok is a storm dragon, the consumer has the ability to create and manipulate storms. Once created, the user can then control the speed of the wind, the amount and speed of the rain, and he can control the lightning making it less accurate and more powerful or extremely accurate. This fruit doesn't come without a cost though. After a long amount of use, the consumer will lose more and more energy, putting them in a death like sleep for a long amount of time relative to the length of use and power used. Vlampast Arashi's primary weapon is a double sided scythe called Vlampast. The scythe has two blades on each end of the black hilt. These blades are meant to resemble fire, one being like an orange fire, and the other being like a blue fire. This is appropriate do to the fact that they are resistant to heat and can't be melted. Arashi uses this to his advantage and in conjunction with either his devil fruit of draconic fist style, to create blades of fire and lightning. This weapon, especially in Arashi's hands can cause serious damage. Not only are they resistant to heat but to the cold has well. If it a colder place, Vlampast is reliable and won't break. Double Scythe Style Draconic Fist When Arashi starts any battle, he uses the dragons rage like most users do to prepare for future attacks using the style. When Arashi isn't using Vlampast in battle, his next choice of weapon are his claws. In particular his King Dragon's Claws which cause massive damage and severe burns. Arashi in his human form likes to sport the black dragon scales, which protect his insides and outsides. He can use both the King Dragon and Storm Dragon Eyes. Storm Dragon to help his crew woth their problems and emotions, while King Dragon is used to help with enemy movement during battle. Arashi uses the Dragon's flight to glide in human form and go at top speeds. The Inner Dragon allows Arashi to create an energy dragon around him while in human form. Arashi uses this as a major attack because when combined with the full form of his devil fruit, a massive energy dragon appears. This technique called the Dragon Aspect can cause massive damage and is used in many important battles. Arashi likes to use the Dragon Blitz in conjunction with Vlampast to do lunging slashes or Scythe Blitz attacks on his opponents. Arashi's version of the Dragon Roar Shot is used the same as it normally is but instead of using his arms, he uses kicks. These kicks, deemed the Dragon Explosion Kick do major damage and give more versatiltiy to Arashi, showing he doesn't just use his hands. Arashi uses Dragon's Tongue to spit out flaming mucus to burn his opponents. When out of mucus however, Arashi can be seen using Fire Dragon's Breathe. When in dire need, Arashi uses the move Overheat and transfers his body heat into Vlampast and then swings his scythe, this technique is called Overheat Slash and evaporating the opponents blood and skin on contact. Arashi also likes to use his Dragon Slashs in conjunction with Vlampast, creating scythe slashes that leave flaming remanents. The next move in Arashi's arsenal is his Giga Wind Drill Break, a combanation of the Dragon's Drill Break and his slashing with Vlampast. When using the technique a giant wind drill bigger than Arashi is formed and can be used to pierce enmies of massive objects (it is said to be capable of piercing the heavens). Arashi uses his Meteor Smash attack by using the Final Dragon Descent and using the full form of Zomok. The attack sends him flying down at mach 2 speeds, creating a giant crater and explosion. The Final Dragon's Fist is an attack in which Arashi creates a flame tornado that surrounds him. He then lunges at his opponent turning them to ash. This move will only be used in extreme instances. Category:Character Subpages